<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🍀 delight greatly by arranonymous (fiqueligia)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750280">🍀 delight greatly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/arranonymous'>arranonymous (fiqueligia)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, English translation, M/M, Maid!Lumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/arranonymous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lumiere, you're not serious, right? It's just the usual bluff because you lost the game." Licht tried to convince, but Lumiere didn't change the look in his determined eyes. Argh, Licht shouldn't play with the innocent soul in front of him. "W-what if you take off your shirt and make me a tomato pizza?"</p><p>"Oh, Licht wants me to be naked?" Lumiere with his true clover-knight-soul is challenging.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lemiel Silvamillion Clover/Licht</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>🍀 delight greatly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Licht's feels just covered by anxiety.</p><p>No, it was not about his job or his parents who suddenly asked him for a grandchild, but this was because yesterday, Licht managed to conquer Lumiere for four rounds in their game. Please don't misunderstand first! The game referred in here is a bridge-card game. The brain teaser game that Licht always plays with his father in his spare time.</p><p>Yesterday, Licht was suddenly bored with <em>work from home</em> he does on. All of his work was finished before the deadline and his partner was suddenly hard to contact, so he ended up relaxing in his room while surfing in the virtual world, sometimes seeing Lumiere photos posted on Instagram, somewhile reading Lumiere's tweet which was dominated by his babble about the love-sad-confusion story. Licht secretly smiled, a cheerful and innocent person like Lumiere could also be a melancholy.</p><p>And when the Licht-stalking-victim on social media actually came to cook him Lancashire Hotpot and Shepherd's Pie, as usual, he was instead pulled into the Licht family lounge and was given a challenge. "Beat me, Lumiere!" he said. Then Licht pulled out a stack of new cards from a drawer near the pool table then smiling mischievously, "Even if you can."</p><p>Lumiere who has high self-esteem certainly feels challenged. His Silvamillion Clover spirit suddenly flared up. Licht will regret the challenge this time, Lumiere was determined. And after that, Lumiere decides his sentence like a real man.</p><p>A few hours later, Lumiere had to swallow the arrogant words that sound 'I will defeat Licht in a split second' and admit his defeat. Licht doesn't even mean it when playing. Everyone was aware of that. Sometimes he succumbs openly, sometimes laughing while giving the code to Lumi. Lumiere has never felt something amusing like this. But because Licht is handsome, Lumiere is easy to forgive him.</p><p>Even so, Lumiere was still a real man who would not withdraw his words.</p><p>For example, when he said that he will accept any kind of punishment from Licht.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Lumiere really came to Licht's house ... in a maid's outfit. And this makes Licht nervous.</p><p>"Lumiere, if you don't want to do it, I won't force it."</p><p>Lumiere felt resentful. Why Licht is very annoying? Lumiere even had prepared himself for this day. He was even willing to throw away his pride in order to borrow this costume from her sister, Tetia Silvamillion.</p><p>"Today I'll be your maid, Licht. Doesn't matter what you say."</p><p>"Lumiere, you're not serious, right? It's just the usual bluff because you lost the game." Licht tried to convince, but Lumiere didn't change the look in his determined eyes. Argh, Licht shouldn't play with the innocent soul in front of him. "W-what if you take off your shirt and make me a tomato pizza?"</p><p>"Oh, Licht wants me to be naked?" Lumiere with his true clover-knight-soul is challenging.</p><p>Licht rubbed his face in confusion. He didn't mind at all if Lumiere went to his house in with cute clothes and the miniskirt for cooked him some Yorkshire dishes and served them with a sweet smile that could make Licht suddenly crazy. The problem is, today there is a visit from the damned Rhya. The wisty-eyed man suddenly appeared with two bundles of documents and shouted flatly as Licht opened the door. He said, "Surprise~! Yo, Licht-kun, a workaholic like you will definitely get bored if you don't do anything, right? Well, as a good partner, I bring some concepts that I planned with Vetto and Fana for you to learn. The others, I'll leave it to you, kay. Oh, that stupid blonde hasn't arrived yet, huh?"</p><p>Licht was dizzy, annoyed, wanted to be angry, but he was happy to receive Lumiere's arrival. His brain flashed a few flashes of negative moments in the next few seconds if fate allowed Lumiere and Rhya to be meet each other. Rhya, who just saw Lumiere dressed in casual clothing always made a horny face. What if he looks Lumiere with sexy maid clothes like this? Lumiere can be held captive and be raped roughly.</p><p>"You better go home, Lumiere."</p><p>"I'm Not."</p><p>Lumiere looked up with his hands on his hips, then barged into the house without the owner's permission.</p><p>"Wait--"</p><p>And Licht's door slammed from inside.</p><hr/><p>Licht finally able to enter his own house after climbing a tree and slipping through the bedroom window. From behind the kitchen wall, he observed how sweet Lumiere when he was cooking ... in his maid's clothes. By the way, Lumi's thighs are really smooth.</p><p>Licht would not let Lumiere roam in his house and meet the damned Rhya.</p><p>However, something unexpected happened. Out of his predictions, the house telephone  suddenly rang in a special dialing tone. It definitely from Father and Mother who were trapped in Arnhem because the international airport were closed. Licht sighed, if his mother begin to speak, it would take hours. So, with full awareness, Licht ignored the call.</p><p>"Licht, a call comin through~"</p><p>Licht wants to say 'yes dear, but I deliberately ignored it for your safety', but it was undone. Oh, by the way, how did Lumiere know that he was in the house?</p><p>"Oi, Licht-kun, someones calling!"</p><p>Licht wants to curse when he heard that one voice.</p><p>"Licht~"</p><p><em>Yes, dear</em>.</p><p>"Licht-kun."</p><p><em>Yes, shut up, shitty</em>!</p><p>"Licht~"</p><p>"Licht-kun."</p><p>"Licht~"</p><p>"Licht-kun."</p><p>Licht slammed Rhya's document away and hurried to pick up the phone. Hearing the voices of the two men who shouted take turns somehow made his emotions overflow.</p><hr/><p>"R-Rhya, what are you doing?!" Lumiere quickly closed the skirt again.</p><p>The blonde didn't expect Rhya to steal the chance to meet him in the kitchen. Even harassing tho. Actually Lumiere already knew that Rhya was inside because his shoes were on Licht's front shelf, but he didn't expect Rhya to comin, and do this immoral thing ... here.</p><p>"What the heck, I'm just curious." Rhya who opened his skirt again made Lumiere blushing.</p><p>"B-but that's not true! You can't do it!" Lumiere held the hem of his skirt as hard as he could. "Don't ever do that again!"</p><p>"Your underwear is so cute, eh, Silvamillion Clover." Rhya brazed a strange smile that made Lumiere shudder. "... Pretty."</p><p>"—Mhh." Lumiere was still trying to avoid Rhya's naughty fingers.</p><p>"Hahaha, don't be shy, Silvamillion."</p><p>"Rhya!"</p><p>Rhya felt a pat on his shoulder. When he turned his head, he found Licht staring intently at him. "Rhya ... you still want to live, right?"</p><p>"Licht-kun?"</p><p>"Licht?"</p><p>Lumiere blushed when he realized that Licht had come at the right time to help him. Licht looks many times cooler when he angry. Moreover, angry for Lumiere only.</p><p>"Relax, boss! I haven't touched him at all."</p><p>"You better not try it, Mr. Salamander."</p><p>Uh-ho! The call has changed. When Licht called him by the surname, Rhya was sure Licht was at the highest peak of his anger. Then he give up. So, Rhya chooses to leave this house,</p><p>... and left <em>a wet trail</em> on Lumiere's cheek.</p><p>"Ah--" Lumiere was surprised.</p><p>"Yo, blonde! Be nice to Licht-kun, yeah! See you!" Then Rhya disappeared behind the window.</p><p>"God damn it!"</p><p>"Licht, enough!" Lumiere pulled Licht's arm. "You don't need to be pursued. Rhya is always like that."</p><p>"Lumiere, don't defend him!" at this time, Lumiere was still doing good. Sometimes Licht doesn't like his kindness. He is too generous.</p><p>"I didn't defend him! But if you guys make some noise, I don't want to be bother! Hmph." Lumiere looked away while turning his red face.</p><p>Enough! Licht is out of bounds.</p><p>Like yesterday, he pulled Lumiere back into the family lounge. But this time not to play the bridge cards game. Lumiere was forcibly laid on the sofa. His flushed cheeks were suddenly kissed and sucked by Licht.</p><p>"I don't know which part Rhya touched you when I called my mother. So ... I'll clean everything."</p><p>Lumiere's breath caught when Licht stroked the inside of his skirt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>